


The Laundromat

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open 24 hours!   Coin-operated machines for your convenience.  Use at your own risk. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Response to challenge #2 "clothing" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

Customers in the Laundromat at 2 a.m. were rare. That annoyed the creature, because it was so very hungry. But then two men came in, arguing about the best way to kill things that went "bump" in the night. Was it discovered? No. The creature watched, waiting for the right opportunity as they washed their clothes. Their laundry smelled of stale food, dried blood and fresh earth. It struck just before they finished, their attention waning with the tedium of the chore, never knowing what had really happened. Or maybe they did …

"Damn washing machine ate my socks again."


End file.
